Midnight on Shibito Island
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Think of this has a street fighter meets resident evil... Chun li and L.T Guile had landed on a strange island


**Ch 1-The obscure forest**

_It was an ongoing debate, should I stay here and wait for backup or should I go out and look for my team?_'**  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
Chun li sat alone under a small cliff, her arms crossed with an anxious look on her face. She had been there for an hour or so, mainly to avoid the heavy rain that fell like bullets from the sky. She wondered what became of Guile or the others.  
"_Well it doesn't look as if the rain is going to let up soon, but I can't sit on my ass like this….Damn it"_' she thought to herself and once again that worried look took over. **  
**  
In the end she clawed out and started to explore the island with nothing but a gun, a radio and a water bottle by her side. Alone she walked up the muddy hill in her favourite combat boots still wondering just how she got here. The asian beauty stopped has she reached the top of the hill to reflect on what had just happened. **~*~**  
3 hours earlier Chun li and her team were in their helicopters heading home after destroying a shadaloo nest in Spain. 3 helicopters, each with about 4 people including Guile, made an emergency stop on an island by Las Juntas, Costa Rica. A strong earthquake occurred and worried about its people, Guile made the call to go in, it wasn't till they got closer did all our choppers went crazy and crashed. Chun li had a few busies and a mild cut, her team mates however aren't so lucky, all died when they collide with the ground. **  
****~*~**  
_"Damn it, even from up here the radio is down…I wonder what kind of place this is, I'm surprise to see no villages or people"_

She thought has she placed the radio back on her belt. By this time the rain had let up and she was feeling a bit better not like before when her team was mocking her for wearing the same outfit Guile always wear, only real difference was that her shirt was white and not green. Thinking about that placed a miserable look on her face, Chun li knew those people, she worked with them and she knew they deserved a better death. Unable to stop thinking about them she ran down the hill and headed north, however has she looked up at the sky and could only see thick dark clouds hiding the moon and darkling the land.  
She let out a chuckle, this all felt as if she was in a bad horror movie but came back to the real world and off she went, walking north or at least she hoped it was north.  
**~*~*~**  
Guile slowly opened his eyes.  
He could hear the sound of rain pounding against his chopper, and people yelling at the distances. Slowly he tried to piece together what had happened as he struggled to get up on his feet.

"_There was an earthquake…And we came…Ow, my head_"

He placed his hand on his forehead and felt a light bump; slowly he started to remember everything and quickly had a glance around. Not too far from him laid a ruined chopper, having a deeper look he could see he was alone, no one from his team was around which is strange because he knows he was dragged out.  
Rolling by his feet lay a flashlight, he picked it up and turned it on and nearly dropped it when he saw it. The whole area where his chopper laid ruined was stained in a deep crimson colour, blood. As a natural reflex Guile pulled out his gun and slowly headed closer to the stain piece of mechanic wonder, as to not make a sound he reached in closer, he turned his body gradually, his gun ready to shoot at anytime at anything.  
Just then there was a bolt of light, the whole area lit up for a second and Guile could clearly see the disembodied remains of one of his team mates. Its head was twisted to the point that it was barely connect to the neck, the arms were both tore from the body, with the left arm having most of its flesh missing. The torso lay not too far from the separate neck; it appeared as if some kind of animal tore it apart with sharp claws and teeth. At first Guile was shaken, but that faded as the smell got to him almost making him fall to his knees.

"_What the…what's going on here?_"

Is all he could think off has he reached to amp up on more guns and ammo.

To be continued….


End file.
